


Quick temper - Kid x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Quick temper - Kid x Reader

“Stop it!” Kid scoffed at you as you nibbled at his ear, drunken, you had several drinks since entering the bar with the Kid pirate crew, which you were a part of. “Nuu~ you taste so good~” you purr into his ear, clearly wanting to push your limits with him. “_____, please, don’t upset master Kid, lest you get yourself in trouble,” Heat tried to reason, but you simply wouldn’t hear it. “Knock it off _____! You heard Heat!” Kid demanded, looking quite agitated and uncomfortable, sitting awkwardly in his barstool. “C’mon _____, that’s enough, you’ve had too much to drink, I’m cutting you off,” Killer hums calmly, trying to sway you away from Kid. You growled at Killer and slip yourself onto Kid’s lap, moving your lips to nibble his neck and collarbone. “S-s-stahp!” He protested, his speech becoming shaky, the glass in his hands started to spill its contents onto the counter from his hands shaking. You run your fingers through his spiky hair on the back of his head, you bring your lips to his ear once again and whisper, “make me~”

He tosses aside his drink, letting it skid across the counter before hitting a wall, shattering the glass, then pinned your wrists to the bar counter. He gleamed over you, a wide grin on his face and an eye twitching, “I swear to fucking-“ Heat and Wire quickly restrained him, Killer wasted no time getting you off his lap, tossing you over his shoulder, then swiftly paid the bartender before getting you both out of there before Kid lost it. They managed to get Kid back to the ship with much struggle, you on the other hand had passed out over Killer’s shoulder, which had helped him immensely when it came to dragging Kid back to the ship, though Kid had taken a few swipes at your unconscious form. “I’ll kill her! I’ll fucking get her! You can’t hold me back forever!” Kid barked foul, insane profanities as Heat and Wire struggled to restrain him any further. “Now calm down Kid, she was drunk, just- cool down a bit, let her sleep it off, she’ll regret it when she wakes up,” Killer plead calmly and rationally. “Oh I’ll fucking get her, when you’re all not looking, just you wait,” he growled, his eye twitching. “I’m going to go take her to her room now,” Killer hummed, carrying you inside.

Your head spun, you pick up your head, feeling instant nausea, you had been out for what felt like days but was in fact hours, it was already dark outside from what you could see from your window. You felt hung over, head in your hands as you struggle with the pain, “shit..” You hissed. “You’re finally awake,” the familiar growl echoed through the room. “Mmm.. Kid..? Is that you..?” You ask dizzily, trying to keep the contents of your stomach in place. “_____... You fucked with me at the bar…” He snarled, his eyes glistening red even in the darkness. “O-oh c’mon Kid, I was drunk, are you really gonna hold whatever I did against me?” You ask nervously. As you shift you realize there was a collar attached to a chain around your neck. He walked up to the bed with the end of the chin in his hand, tugging you closer forcefully, making sure you met his gaze, “I don’t fucking like having my cock teased.” You chuckle nervously, “I-I uh..” You couldn’t find the words, all you could do was stare up at him, getting more nervous. “Strip.” He demanded tugging at your collar.

You gasp and nod, doing so swiftly as he commanded, though slightly restrained by his tugging at the collar. “P-please have mercy,” you begged, sitting upright on your knees with your legs spread open. “You didn’t have mercy teasing me. So I’ll have no mercy fucking the shit outta you,” he bellowed, pushing you back against the bed with one hand as his mechanical one held the chin tightly. He then forced your legs to spread even wider, as far as they could go, his shaft already out and laying over your lips, “guide it in. Or else.” You swallow nervously and obediently position it at your entrance. He smirked, tugging up at your collar then without warning, forced himself in, and slamming at the back of your womb without fail. He forced a loud moan out of you, almost causing you to scream, your tongue lolling out. He chuckled and tugged slightly more at your collar, “louder. I want the whole ship to hear you.” He forced another harsh thrust into you, causing you to claw at the sheets and force out a louder moan, “not loud enough!” His short fuse got the best of him and he begun to ram you wildly, fiercely without restraint, tugging harshly at the collar. He had you writhing and screaming in pleasure, drool escaping the corners of your mouth, your toes curling, you had to have climaxed a few times in just the first minute and it seemed he would never stop.

“Don’t you dare fucking tease me again! Or I’ll make sure you never fucking walk again! I’ll make you ride my cock until the end of time!” He hissed, slamming harder and harder, digging his nails into your thigh, “got it?!” You couldn’t answer, all you could do was cry out in pleasure as he had you writhing. “Fucking bitch! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! You feel so good!” He groaned, his member started to twitch, despite his best efforts, he couldn’t hold back the inevitable, bursting heavily within you, “s-shit!” He gasped, pulling out, coating the lower half of your body with his juices, “damn it…” You were finally able to breathe easier as he stopped tugging at your collar, dropping the chain on the bed. “F-f-fuck Kid… I. Was. Drunk.” You pant heavily, no longer dizzy. “S-shut up. Unless you want me to fuck you again,” he scoffed, resting his head in your chest. “Please don’t. I don’t think my body can take it,” you squeak exhausted. “You fucking better…” He mumbled sleepily, drifting off on top of you. After relaxing, your stomach started to churn once again, “ugh. Kid. Please get off. I have to puke.” He simply snored and despite your best efforts, he was too heavy to get off, “oh no…”


End file.
